Little Girls
by SaphireWolf
Summary: "Are we to face untold dangers and powerful foes that can only be overcome by our collective power of youth!" Asked Lee excitedly as he struck a kung fu pose for emphasis.   "…Something like that….…we're babysitting." -Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called as she rushed into the Hokage's office. She wasn't wearing her normal long dress and heels like she did most days. Instead, Shizune wore her combat pants and green Chunin vest as she quickly approached Tsunade's desk. Shizune had just returned from a mission.

Tsunade looked up expectantly at her approaching aide. "Your report, Shizune?"

"The mission was a success!" Her dark-haired brunette announced. "We were able to infiltrate the camp without alerting the enemy and managed rescued all of the children in time." She informed.

The Hokage breathed out a heavy sigh of relief at the news. A few days ago, children of the village had started to go missing without a trace. Signs had pointed to enemy ninja from another village as the kidnappers, but no evidence could be found to prove that theory. When the case was further investigated, it became clear that the culprits were not from a hidden village at all, but from what seemed to be a group of traveling rogue ninja. With the help of tactician Shikamaru Nara and sensory-type Shinobi, they had been able to track the camp where the children were being held captive. "Any casualties?" The Blonde Hokage asked in concern.

"Kuro was wounded by a trap placed near the camp, and Fumio was injured when we were pursued by some of the enemy-nin, but they were not very powerful and we defeated them. I administered first-aid to them both and they are now in the hospital….as well as some of the children." Shizune explained hesitantly.

"Were the children injured?" Tsunade asked, even more concerned now.

"Yes some of them were badly mistreated but not too severely for any permanent harm. Also, the children seemed very malnourished and some were ill. I did my best to treat them on the way back to the village, but we had to move fast and there were too many to care for by myself." She explained, lowering her head a little.

Tsunade softened her gaze and stood up from her desk, walking around to the younger brunette. Placing a firm hand on her shoulder, she said "You did well Shizune, I'm proud of you." With that she began walking towards the door of her office.

Shizune looked over at her superior and began to follow her out. "Where are you going, Lady Tsunade?" She asked.

The blonde looked back over her shoulder as she answered. "To the hospital. I want to check up on those children."

"Actually Lady Tsunade, there's something else I've been meaning to tell you about that." Shizune interjected quickly.

Tsunade looked at her aide curiously. "What exactly is it?"

Tsunade peered through the one way glass window of the hospital wing. "I see…." She began. Inside the small white room were seven young girls, their ages ranging from no less than three to no more than nine years old. They all were sitting together quietly, none of them looking up except two, one dark haired girl who appeared to be the oldest of the group, and a younger girl who's eyes looked about the room in a wondering, thoughtful manner.

"They had been locked up in the same cell as the rest of the children from our village….we all assumed that they were." Shizune began. "But as it turns out, they were living with the group of rogue-nin. The older looking one explained to us afterward that they are all the daughters of the caravan's leader."

Tsunade looked over at her aide in surprise. "They don't look much alike." She stated.

"No, I believe they must have different mothers. I haven't asked them many questions yet, I figured it'd be better to wait until you were informed about them." Shizune explained.

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that makes sense." She looked back at the girls through the window once again. "Let's do that now." The Hokage turned and walked around from the window to the door that lead to the little wing. _"And let's take care not to startle them either. Hopefully we'll find the right solution to this situation." _She added to herself. With that, she gently opened the door and stepped into the room with Shizune following closely behind.

The girls all looked up in response to her entrance, but she gave a calming smile to them. "Hello. I am Tsunade, the Hokage of the Leaf Village." She introduced. The girls looked at her quietly and curiously, not saying a word. "I was hoping to ask you all some questions if you don't mind." She began, watching their reactions; so far nothing. "To start, do you know anything about where you are?" She asked.

At first, the girls said nothing until a small voice spoke up. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves, also known as Konoha, is the Hidden Village of the Land of Fire. It's renowned to be the most powerful and prosperous of all the Hidden Villages." The voice came from a small child with deep blue eyes and turquoise hair in two low-hanging pigtails down each side of her face.

"Michiko, don't say anymore than you have to." The eldest looking one told her in a hiss. Michiko shrunk back a little from the older girl but then met her hard gaze firmly. The elder girl had cropped dark hair and grey eyes as the others clearly looked to her as the leader.

"I suppose that's also a good place to start. What is each of your names?" The Hokage inquired still smiling gently.

The dark haired girl looked at the Hokage hesitantly before reluctantly answering. "I am Nori." She said flatly. "This," she said gesturing to the younger girl with turquoise hair "Is Michiko, as I said before. The rest are Akiko, Hiro, Emi, Kimiko, and the little one is Kin." She introduced pointing to each girl.

"I heard that you are all sisters. Is that correct?"

Nori again hesitated before answering. "Yes, we all share the same father." She confirmed Shizune's suspicion.

"And you are the oldest?"

"I am."

Tsunade took another look over all the girls. They seemed less frightened then before but they still seemed to carry an edginess as they in turn watched the Hokage. She decided to ask a bolder question. "Your father was the leader of the camp we found you in?" She asked.

The other girls all avoided her eyes at that moment, except once again Nori and Michiko. Michiko opened her mouth to answer, but Nori shot her a look that silenced her.

"Why was your father keeping you locked up in a cell?" She continued, watching them very closely at this question.

"Do you know why-"She continued, only to be cut off.

"Lady Hokage," Nori interrupted carefully. "I understand your curiosity, but I also understand what our situation is here. If we are to be your hostages, then we will cooperate, however we will not disclose information to you. I mean this respectfully." She explained. "If we did so, we would lose all value as hostages, and I will not endanger my sisters' lives." She told her boldly.

Tsunade watched the girl in surprise at her assumption. Nori spoke once again, this time her air of bravado was fading. "My request is that you'll return us all safely to the camp…..that's all we want." She said with a cracking voice.

Tsunade kneeled down in her heels to look at the girl eye to eye. "Is that what you want, Nori? To return to that camp?" She asked the girl slowly.

Nori attempted to meet her eyes and answer, but couldn't hold the woman's scrutinizing gaze. She clenched her fists and trembled, trying to muster an answer.

Tsunade reached out and placed a hand on the girl's shaking frame. "Nori…" She began.

At her name, Nori's head snapped upward and a determined look was in her eyes. "Lady Hokage!" She started strongly. "I would like to discuss this matter with you outside, if that is alright." She told her a ready voice.

Tsunade again regarded the girl in surprise, but nodded and stood up. _"Amazing how maturely she carries herself. She can't be more than eight years old!" _She and Nori made their way out of the room; Shizune remained inside to supervise the other girls.

After the door closed behind them, Nori looked up at Tsunade, seemingly more timid now but no less determined. "We can't go back…" she began softly. "Please, if you need a hostage, use me for your demands send me back alone and tell him that the others are dead, just don't make my sisters return to that place!" Her voice was rising now, and she was fighting the tears in her eyes. "Please, please, please…" She begged almost in a whisper. "Too many…our mothers, our friends, our other siblings…..he kills anyone who fails to please him. I don't want that…!"

Nori almost jumped in surprise when she felt the hands of Tsunade on her shoulders comfortingly. "Nori," She said gently wiping the stray tear off of the girl's face. "I wanted to explain this to you in the room with your sisters. I have no intention of ever sending you back to that wretched place, or returning you to your father." She told her. "My Shinobi rescued you as much as they did the other children of our village."

"But-"

"Would you like to join our village Nori, you and all your sisters?" She asked kindly. "You'll live here safe and cared for, for as long as you like." She told the stunned girl.

Nori furrowed her eyes in consideration, before looking hopeless. "He'll come though, I just know he will. He'll never let us go." She said dismally.

"I'll protect you." Tsunade assured. "And not just me, but every soul in the Leaf Village will protect you and your sisters. The Leaf Village will never abandon one of their own; I swear as the Hokage, you will be safe here." Tsunade promised with a bright and resolute smile. With that, she held out her open hand before her. "What do you say Nori?"

Nori stared at the open hand and slowly, she reached out and took hold of it. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tsunade sat at her cluttered desk with her palms messaging her temples as she pondered to herself. There were still so many unanswered questions she had, so many problems that needed to be dealt with. On the one side, the girls had all decided to stay and make the Leaf Village their new home. They could live in the safety of the village and be properly raised and cared for until they grew old enough to take care of themselves. On the other hand, unlikely as the prospect may seem, Tsunade couldn't just assume that the girls were completely harmless. It was possible that the girls were actually spies for the enemy-nin and so were placed with the other children for the sole purpose that they would be brought into Konoha by the rescue party. Tsunade herself did not believe this to be the case with the girls, but she couldn't afford to make the mistake of not investigating the situation deeper for caution's sake.

At that moment, there was a knock on her office door. _I promised those girls protection no matter what. I don't believe for a moment that any one of those girls is an agent for their father; however the advisors have already counseled me not to be soft-hearted recklessly. Therefore, the only solution is to have the girls observed, and protected at the same time. A trustworthy Shinobi will be watching them constantly, learning anything they can absorb by watching and interacting with the, while at the same time, they are to guard them and keep them safe. At least for as long as needed be, until we can fully make clear the motives of the caravan._ "Come in!" She called to the knocker.

The doorknob turned slowly and opened to reveal a pair of dark thoughtful eyes in a lazy expression, and a wild black pony-tail. "You needed me, Lady Hokage?" Shikamaru Nara asked with an obvious lack of interest.

Tsunade nodded with a discreet smirk. "Yes Shikamaru, I was wondering if you'd deliver your opinion on what course of action the Leaf Village should take concerning the caravan of enemy-nin." She issued.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the obviously simple task. "Well," He began "I'd say that immediate measures should be taken now that all the abducted children have been rescued, and that a platoon of Shinobi should ambush the caravan before they can flee the borders." He told her. "Of course, this platoon must be sent out in secrecy. If children from Konoha were being so easily snatched from the village, it can only be because the enemy had a mole or two on the inside somehow. This also means that the platoon must be constructed of only the most trustworthy Shinobi so that the attack will not be foiled or given away to the enemy." He added.

Tsunade nodded." _Of course Shikamaru would come to such a logical solution. I had figured there must've been a mole helping the enemy."_ Tsunade thought to herself. "_But who, and how did they manage it without being detected?" _She noticed Shikamaru still watching her carefully and half-way suspiciously. "And then?" She prompted.

He shrugged. "Then we'd use our Intel Division to weed out the mole." He said simply. "With all due respect, Lady Hokage, I have to wonder why you're asking me all of this. This is pretty basic stuff." He drawled.

Tsunade let her small smile grow just a hint bigger. "You're right Shikamaru, you've answered all my questions perfectly." She told him. "Just one more: What would you suggest we do about the seven girls who had been rescued along with the Hidden Leaf children?" She asked.

Shikamaru looked at her in surprise before answering. "Well, from what you've told me, they seem to be victims as much as the other children. I suppose the chance lies that they might be spies, so they should be carefully observed. Other than that, all that really remains for them is giving them a proper guardian to raise them."

Tsunade nodded once again. "I was thinking pretty much the same thing, however with one little difference." She informed him. "You see, as well as a proper legal guardian, those girls require a guardian to act as full-time protection from their father. I have a strong reason to believe that he will not let them go without a fight, and until those moles are discovered, they will constantly be in harm's way." She said.

Shikamaru seemed even more surprised now. "But why would that even matter if we're going to have a platoon sent out to eliminate the caravan? Then, not only would he be out of the equation, but then the moles would be all but harmless if they're master is dead."

"You may be right, but we still have no idea what the full strength of this caravan is, or how powerful their father might be. As it is, the platoon may not even reach the caravan in time to stop all of them, or the enemy-nin might scatter all across the Land of Fire. I promised those girls that they would be protected with all the strength of the Leaf Village, and I will not risk their safety." She told him. "The person best suited for the job I think, would be you Shikamaru."

"W-What?" He asked in shock.

"You're incredibly trustworthy, highly intelligent, a higher rank than your classmates, and if anyone could devise a strategy to care for seven girls at once, while being on careful lookout for any suspicious people, it'd be you." She told him with a much more obvious smirk by this point.

"But Lady Hokage, you can't be serious! This isn't the right job for me despite all of those things! I'm just not qualified! Why can't you have a more suitable person take the job, like Sakura? She'd know how to handle seven little girls."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly. "Sakura is spending all of her spare time volunteering at the hospital caring for all the other children we rescued from the caravan. That is what she is _truly _qualified for." She told him.

"But…!-"

She cut him off with a low, impatient growl. "If you think you can talk your way out of this, Shikamaru, than you are incorrect. You will take this assignment and give it your best effort. You are dismissed!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Why me?" Shikamaru asked the sky in despair. He had just exited Tsunade's office and was making his way down the stairs in a huff of protest. "I pull my weight enough as it is, and for me, that itself is a feat. She must be out to get me." He concluded. Shizune appeared at the bottom of the stairs and waved to him with a smile. She was holding a manila envelope in her hand.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun, I'm glad I made it in time. Here, this envelope is your extra briefing for your assignment." She told him as she handed it to him.

He flipped open the fold and looked in to see a stack of papers lined up inside. "_Great, now I have paperwork to go through on top of all this? Man, this is such a drag." _He griped to himself. "Thanks, I guess. So where I am supposed to go anyways?" He asked her.

"To the hospital, just tell who's ever at the front office that you're there for the girls in room 177 in the east wing." She smiled.

"Whatever, I guess there's no way out of it, huh? See ya." He told her with a sigh before turning and walking onto a busy street corner. "At least I'll get to have a peaceful walk to the hospital." He said to himself, attempting to be optimistic.

"Hey there Shikamaru, wait up!" A loud voice suddenly cried from a little ways down the road.

"Oh Jeez, you've got to be kidding me…" Shikamaru moaned.

Out of the crowd sprinted a flash of orange and blonde as Naruto Uzumaki, the world's number one unpredictable knuckle-headed ninja, came over to greet his moaning former classmate. "How's it going Shikamaru?" He asked with his trademark wide grin. He took a closer look at the Nara. "Man, you look peeved!" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

Shikamaru could smell the freshly eaten ramen on Naruto's breath and leaned away from the blonde ninja. "Yeah well, I guess it's not really my day today." He shrugged casually.

Naruto nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I woke up today feeling all set and ready for the day when I realized that I didn't have any money left to buy my breakfast at Ichiraku's this morning."

"Naruto…." Shikamaru began, realizing that the rambunctious ninja was about to go off on a rant that he didn't care to hear about. Naruto didn't hear Shikamaru's interruption.

"But then I remembered that I had one last coupon for a free bowl of ramen!" Naruto continued. "Only, I looked and looked and looked everywhere in my room for it but I couldn't find it anywhere!" He cried.

Shikamaru tried again. "Naruto…"

Naruto went on unfazed as he recounted the day. "But then I remembered that the day before, I had sparred with Konohamaru and that I had probably dropped it then, so I ran all over town looking for him."

"Naru…"

"And then when I finally found him, I had to face off with him again, and I won by using my new modified sexy Jutsu on him, like this!" Naruto formed the hand-signs.

"No wait, Naruto-!"

POOF! A cloud of smoke appeared as Naruto's form vanished. It cleared to reveal a much curvier form with long blonde pigtails. "Ooohhh…!" A syrupy feminine voice purred as the smoke cleared to reveal her naked, steamy body. "Shika-kun, won't you come and play with me?" She asked with a sweet and highly suggestive wink.

Shikamaru stood with a scrunched up face and a wildly twitching eye. "I did not need this today." He said with an inward sweat drop.

Naruto poofed back into his regular form and laughed at his expression. "Hahaha, man I really got you good, huh?" He chortled obnoxiously.

Shikamaru sighed loudly and held his hand to his head in annoyance. "Look Naruto, I've got things I need to be doing so I'm going to leave now." He turned and walked away from the laughing Naruto.

"Kay Shikamaru, see you later!" He called after him.

"Like I'll have the time to deal with seven little girls, plus you." Shikamaru said under his breath as he walked. He then thought back to the words of Naruto's sexy clone. "Come to think of it, you're practically one and the same, only grown up and rated R." He added. "Aw man, this whole day is going to be one load of trouble for me. I'd better just get to the hospital." With that said, Shikamaru walked the rest of the way silent, and thoughtful, already dreading what was to come when he arrived there.

It took a bit of time, but at last the white walls of the hospital loomed up before Shikamaru as he walked down the road. He approached the front doors and made his way into the large bustling waiting room where the front desk was. Making his way past some several people standing around waiting for the nurse to call them up, he stepped up to the front desk and got the attention of the nurse running it. "Hey, I'm here for the girls in room 177 in the eastern wing." He told her with a bored, flat tone.

The nurse looked at him in surprise, and gave him a scrutinizing look. "Really?" She asked him skeptically.

He shrugged. "I know I don't look the type, trust me I'm not, but I'm the one assigned to watch those girls so…" He trailed off, as he shuffled his feet somewhat impatiently.

The nurse gave him another uncertain look but nodded. "Alright, if you say so. The east wing is down that hall." She pointed.

"Thanks." He told her. Following her finger, he made his way through the clean, white hallway. Shikamaru looked about his surroundings as he passed the multiple rooms and doors throughout the wing. He still couldn't help but to feel uneasy in the hospital. After he had spent hours waiting in a hallway much like the one he was in now with Temari the Sand Kunoichi, waiting to hear if his friends Chouji and Neji would survive their battle injuries after they both faced off with powerful Sound Ninja on their mission to return Sasuke to Konoha, he still felt the same overwhelming emotion that had hit him that day.

Shikamaru quickened his pace a little, anxious to escape the wave of feelings he was experiencing as he remembered the incident. He soon neared the very end of the wing. There, in the far back of the hallway, he could see a door labeled 177. He tried to peer through the small glass window to see inside, but the window curtains had been covered. Sighing, he braced himself for the task before him, and knocked on the door.

He could hear some noise inside the room as small voices murmured amongst one another on the other side of the door. When it seemed that no one would make a move to answer it, the door finally swung open to reveal a young girl with short black hair, and cool grey eyes. She gave him a careful look. "Are you the one Lady Tsunade said she would send?" She asked slowly.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yup, that would be me." He told her.

She stared at him for a few moments. "Huh." She said at last. She stepped back, opening the door fully and allowing him to come into the room. Seven suddenly seemed like a much bigger number to Shikamaru as he took all the small girls in. None of them really looked all that closely related to be sisters, as they all had their own unique traits and appearances. "I'm Nori." The dark-haired girl introduced briskly. "I'm the oldest." She added for measure.

Shikamaru nodded and said simply, "I'm Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you."

Nori nodded, though the look she gave him told him that she was quite doubtful of that. _"I better try a little harder at seeming friendly, that one looks pretty serious._" He told himself in his mind. "So what about the rest of you?" He asked, trying to lighten his tone a little.

A small one with turquoise pigtails stepped forward, gazing thoughtfully at him with deep blue eyes. "I'm Michiko, I'm seven years old." She told him with a small but steady voice.

At her introduction, a girl with light green eyes with her light brown hair in a high pony-tail stepped forward. "I'm Emi!" She was the first to smile at him. "I'm eight years old like Nori, but she's older." She informed Shikamaru.

"I'm Kimiko, and I'm six years old." Said one with sandy blonde hair in a braid down her back, and light orange eyes. "Do you have any pets?" She asked him.

Shikamaru gave her a smile. "No I don't, sorry."

She furrowed her eyes in disappointment but smiled back. "That's okay, I was just asking because the nurse lady said that animals aren't allowed in the hospital. I like animals." She explained.

"Why is your hair in a pony-tail?" A vibrant voice suddenly asked. Stepping forward was a girl with a curly mane of orange hair and a pair of mischievous pink eyes. "You look just like Emi!" She said with a giggle.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the question, wondering if the girl meant it to be an insult or not. Seeing her happy smile as she giggled away made him suspect that it was just harmless teasing. "You know, I've never really thought about it, but I guess my hair just looks weird when it's down." He told her with a shrug.

"If you let your hair down, would you look like me then?" She asked him, shaking her wild curls for emphasis.

"I guess we'll never know, because I'm not going to be letting my hair down." He told her.

She grinned and narrowed her eyes as though he'd just given her a great challenge. "I'm Akiko, seven years old." She said.

"_Now who does that remind me of?" _He asked himself, just as a small girl with big hazel eyes and short silver waves stepped up a little.

"I'm Hiro." She said very quietly. Emi whispered something to her. "I'm six." She added as Emi gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well, that leaves just one more." Shikamaru said, looking to the final and youngest girl. Sitting at the center of the other girls, was a bubbly little girl with golden hair and big brown eyes. She smiled at Shikamaru, her tiny face and body still laced with chubby baby fat. "Kin." She told him simply and happily.

"How old are you, Kin?" He asked.

She took a moment to count off four fingers. "This many!" She said, showing him her hand.

"_Wow," Shikamaru thought to himself as he took them all in once again. "There dad must've been a piece of work to have been involved with this many women so closely together!" He observed. "Each of them are so different from the next, and not just by looks, but personalities too! I hope I'm cut out for all of this…." _His thoughts were interrupted.

"So are you going to be living here with us now?" Emi asked curiously.

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. "Nah I don't think I could stay cooped up in this place for long." He told them.

Kimiko gave him the curious look this time. "Does that mean we're going to go somewhere else?"

Shikamaru thought about it, and nodded. "Sure, if you guys want to take a look around the village, I could show you a few good spots."

"Like where?" Nori was the one to raise the question this time.

"Uh…" Shikamaru considered the question. Now where was a spot that would keep seven little girls occupied all at once in a way that he could keep track of them all, while at the same time monitoring everything else around them. Suddenly, the answer came to him. "How about the playground?"

The girls all stared at him without comprehension. "The what?" Nori asked, cocking her head at him.

Shikamaru stared back in confusion. _"I see…..they've never even heard of a playground before." He realized. _"The playground," he started. "Simply put, is a place where children go and play." More blank stares. "To have fun." He added for extra measure.

Emi perked up at the description. "They really have a place set aside for the sole purpose of having fun?" She asked in an excited disbelief. "I want to go!"

At this, Kimiko spoke up in agreement. "Me too!

Nori still looked uncertain but seeing her younger siblings get worked up for it, she nodded. "Alright, it's fine with me."

Shikamaru started to make his way out of the room. "Let's go then. It isn't too far from here, but we'll still have to walk a little ways." One by one, the girls filed out of the one after him, Nori walking Kin by the hand.

Shikamaru looked back at the seven young girls following behind him and smiled to himself. _"Well, so far this is pretty easy. At least they're well behaved."_

**A little Later….**

Shikamaru looked about the stretch of playground in panicked disbelief. "_These girls are like gophers. Just when you think you know where they all are, they vanish and reappear in new, random formations!"_ He moaned inwardly as he desperately spun around trying to track the movements of the now-hyper girls. "_This playground is like a drug they've been exposed to for the first time; they're going completely nuts! _

Sure enough, the girls couldn't be tracked by the helpless shadow-user. Kin was flailing happily in the sandbox throwing pudgy handfuls of sand in the air and she wasn't moving much. Emi was running all over the playground going to any place with enough space to sprint through; Kimiko was attempting to climb a tree to coax a little squirrel down; Akiko was weaving in and out of the monkey-bars and then transitioning to the swing set where she attempted to swing high enough to jump back off; Hiro was off by herself crawling around the ground around an anthill in fascination over the small creatures; Nori was patrolling around the playground watching her sisters but always taking time to look around at any other visible parts of Konoha that she hadn't yet seen; lastly, Michiko was sitting on top of the slide with her head resting in her hands as she observed everything below. Suddenly seven seemed to be a much larger number to Shikamaru.

"_How can I alone manage to keep track of every single one of them by myself?" He asked himself. "These…mini women are too troublesome to manage as one big pack. I don't know how much longer I can handle this….it's only been five minutes and I'm already overwhelmed." He concluded in dejection._ At once, Shikamaru's excellent mind came up with the solution. _"I know just what to do."_


	4. Introductions

**Chapter 4**

Shikamaru stood and looked over the line of six Shinobi standing before him. "Good, everyone's here."

Neji Hyuuga narrowed his eyes impatiently. "Just for what purpose did you summon all of us for, Shikamaru?" He asked the Shadow user suspiciously.

"I guess you could say that I have a mission to assign each of you." Shikamaru replied scratching the back of his head as he did.

"Oh?" Neji asked, his pale purple eyes widening a tad in surprise.

"So just when were you appointed Hokage, Shikamaru?" Kiba Inuzuka asked with a smirk. His small white puppy Akamaru barked in contract.

Naruto piped up. "Wait a second, what? I was supposed to be the next Hokage! What the heck happened to Granny Tsunade?" He cried in alarm.

Kiba rolled his eyes while Neji sighed quietly and Shikamaru did a sweat-drop. "You numb-skull, I wasn't being serious about that!" Kiba snapped.

Naruto looked at him through eyes squinted in confusion. "Oh really?" He asked.

"Don't you ever take the time to think things through, Naruto?" Neji asked him. "If a new Hokage was needed, we'd have heard about it. Besides, there's no way they'd elect Shikamaru to be Hokage even if they needed a new one; he's too young and inexperienced." He explained testily.

"Oh right, huh." Naruto said. "Well that's a relief! So why are we here if the Hokage didn't assign us a mission?" He asked.

Shikamaru gave a shaky chuckle. "Well, technically I was the assigned the mission by the Hokage me, so I'm able to recruit necessary help." He began.

"You require the aid of all of us? That's quite a lot of assistance." Neji stated looking around at the total seven ninjas present. The group consisted of himself, Shikamaru, Kiba (plus Akamaru), Naruto, Chouji, Lee, and Shino.

Kiba nodded. "I'll say it is. This is even more than the group we had when we set out to bring Uchiha back." He pointed out. "Shino's even here this time!" He said pointing to the silent Aburame.

Shino's sunglasses glinted as he looked up. "That's because the last time a group assembled, I was unavailable to assist, as I had already been tasked with a missi-"

"Yeah yeah, we know already Shino; don't tell me you're still bitter about that." Kiba interrupted with a brush of his hand.

"…..I hadn't finished speaking…."

"Well anyways," Shikamaru cut in. "This mission requires exactly this many Shinobi." He explained.

Chouji spoke up from a mouthful of chips. "So whadd'ya need Shikamaru?" He asked his best friend.

Shikamaru braced himself. "Well, it's kind of an unusual assignment…" He began slowly.

"Are we to face untold dangers and powerful foes that can only be overcome by our collective power of youth?" Asked Lee excitedly as he struck a kung fu pose for emphasis.

"Umm….…we're babysitting."

"WHAT?" The other males yelled in complete unison.

"You simply can't be serious." Neji alleged with a scowl.

"You got us all worked up for something like that? Man, Granny Tsunade's pushed it too far this time!" Naruto complained.

"I already told you, _I'm _the one who called you for this assignment." Shikamaru restated.

"Yeah? And just what was going through your head when you did?" Kiba demanded. "I mean seriously, _babysitting_?" He said the word with disgust. "What do we look like to you?"

"Oh calm down, I checked your schedules. None of you have anything else to anyways. Besides, it's not that bad. I was able to put up with all seven of them at once and I survived." He took care to leave out the part where he only had to deal with the girls for less than half an hour. "What's more, each of us will only have to watch one per man."

"Forget it! Such a duty is beneath me and a waste of my time." Neji told him.

"Yeah man, I'm with Neji. I've got better things to do than babysit on my day off." Kiba said with a scoff. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I am not qualified for this job, simply because I am not a socially competent person and I've noticed that children don't take to me very well." Shino added quietly.

As the group started to break away to leave, Shikamaru quickly spoke up. "Hold on, guys!" He called. "Look I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't need the help. The real story is that these girls were just recently brought to live in Konoha after our Shinobi rescued them along with other kidnapped children from the Leaf Village." He told them.

Neji paused in his departure. "You mean all those missing children who mysteriously disappeared?" He inquired.

"Yeah. The kids were rescued just yesterday and with them were seven young girls. The leader of the caravan of enemy ninja who kidnapped them had his seven daughters locked up with the kidnapped kids from the Leaf Village. The girls I'm assigned to watch are the separate daughters of the caravan's leader. The Hokage tasked me to be in charge of them to observe them, but to primarily guard them until the caravan's leader is taken out. Apparently he's a real bad guy and she's convinced that he'll try to take them back. From what we know, the guy has an inside man or two who helped him with the abductions. If this is the case, then the girls aren't safe unless they have a Shinobi looking after them." He explained. "I was picked for the job, but seven little girls are too much for any sane man to handle by himself, and this is me we're talking about here." He paused to take in their faces. _"They seem to at least be thinking it over."_

At first, the six teen males were silent until Chouji raised his hand. "I'm up for it." He said cheerfully taking another handful of chips. "What exactly do we need to do?" He asked, helpfully aiding his friend with support.

Shikamaru explained. "All you'd each need to do is watch one little girl; guard her and be an escort through the village while also keeping on lookout for suspicious characters who might be the moles."

This time, Lee spoke up. "I think that this sounds like a very youthful mission indeed! I'm in!" He finished striking a nice-guy pose with a bright grin.

"_That's two…"_ "Well what about you, Naruto?" He asked, turning to the frowning blonde.

"I don't know Shikamaru if I have a day off, I should be spending it with the Pervy Sage and training, not babysitting." He said the last word with a grimace and stuck his tongue out.

Shikamaru was quick to persuade him otherwise. "I know it doesn't sound like much but just think about it. Konoha has been infiltrated with enemy ninja which means the security of the whole village is at stake here. Taking the mission and weeding out the moles is something that any _Hokage_ would do." He put special emphasis on the word Hokage.

At this, Naruto perked up. "Well when you put it like that you're right! This is the perfect mission for Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" He declared loudly.

Neji scoffed. "Of course you would be persuaded so easily," He said condescendingly. He continued to the others' surprise. "But I too, will accept this mission."

Kiba gaped at him in shock. "No way, Neji you're not seriously going along with this!" He groaned loudly, Akamaru barking after him.

Neji eyes narrowed just a hint and his voice was cool. "I seldom ever joke. Shikamaru makes a valid point; this is more than just a simple grunt task that he didn't want to deal with alone. It's a matter of village security, and as a Hyuuga, it is my duty to protect the Leaf Village from any threat." He went on. "If I merely left it to the likes of Naruto, I might as well be shaming my clan. Furthermore, body guarding and surveillance are key in successfully completing the mission, and I am probably the most suited in both those abilities."

Shikamaru was surprised that Neji had accepted so quickly, but he was glad of it. "You're probably right about that much. Kiba?" He turned to the Inuzuka.

Kiba closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Alright I'm in. But I think you should owe me for this." He added as he opened them again.

Shikamaru smiled a little. "Yeah, fine." "_Five of them…that just leaves…."_ He turned to Shino. "What do you say, Shino, are you in or not?"

"Very well, I too will accept your request." He started. "However," He continued, his voice lowering a notch. "I too will consider it a favor for which you will owe me, Shikamaru. We are all comrades after all, and friends often do such favors for each oth-"

"Alright already Shino, he gets it!" Kiba interrupted. "You really need to learn how to get to the point when you talk." He told the quiet Aburame.

"….you keep interrupting me when I speak…."

Shikamaru spoke up before the two could have the chance to argue. "Thanks a lot guys, you're really saving me here." He told them sincerely.

"Sure thing," Naruto replied. "Just when do we start the mission?" He inquired.

At this, Shikamaru smiled again. "First things first I guess: Introductions to your assigned girl. I already took the liberty of pairing you guys up." He told them.

"You were confident enough that we'd comply with your request that you planned ahead who we'd guard?" Neji asked raising a half-irritated eyebrow.

"Well I for one am ready to meet my client!" Lee interjected before Shikamaru could reply.

"Dude, we're not getting paid for this! You can't expect seven little kids to afford the cost of seven body-guards." Kiba informed him.

"Whatever, I'm sure the Hokage will compensate us somehow." Shikamaru said as he began leading the others towards the playground. "Just remember, the girls' safeties are what are most important here. Do not directly engage any suspects unless you have to, or they'll know we're onto them. Then we might never catch them." Shikamaru explained. "Alright, here we are." The playground remained in the state it had previously been in, with the girls scattered about on their own interests and games in a semi-chaotic manner.

The boys watched as Shikamaru gestured a quick wave to a small dark-haired child. "Hey Nori, could you and your sisters come over here real fast? I've got some friends that I want you all to meet." He barely had to raise his voice over the noisy laughter to get a response from the attentive girl. With practiced authority and routine, Nori gathered up her younger sisters in seconds, and walked with them over to Shikamaru. All the laughter had gone from the girls as they stopped and stared at the line up of teen males before them, who in turn, stared back blankly. _"Wow, can someone say awkward?" _Shikamaru thought to himself. "So…-"

"Hello and welcome to the Leaf Village! I am Rock Lee, pleased to meet you!" Lee broke the silence with an enthusiastic greeting of warmth and energy.

In response to the friendly introduction, some of the girls smiled while the others relaxed back into a comfortable shy silence. Emi grinned happily at Lee. "I'm Emi, I'm 8 years old!" She announced with an almost equal level of energy.

Not to be outdone, Naruto stepped forward dramatically. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Leaf Village!" He said with a wide grin.

Akiko giggled, her orange waves bouncing around her head. "You're face is funny." She told him, laughing harder at his stunned and offended reaction. "That's okay, funny faces are cooler than boring ones." She consoled him knowingly. Emi nudged her gently. "Oh yeah, I'm Akiko, and I'm 7."

Kimiko smiled as she became more at ease, and introduced herself. "I'm Kimiko, I'm six years old, and…..is that a puppy?" She suddenly broke off pointing up at Kiba's head.

Kiba, startled at first by the sudden attention, smiled a little. "Yeah," He said, "This is Akamaru, and I'm Kiba. Want to say hi to him?" He asked her.

Kimiko nodded slowly in pent-up excitement, and then squealed with joy as Kiba placed the small dog in front of her. Akamaru sniffed her forearm while she giggled mirthfully; then, he wagged his tail and happily accepted her attentive cuddles and strokes along his soft white fur while he barked his own friendly greeting.

Nori looked around gawkily before giving a stiff bow to them. "I'm Nori." She introduced before glancing away from all of them.

"My name is Michiko, I'm 7 years old." The blue-eyed girl introduced in a soft calm voice. She gestured to Hiro, who was currently hiding behind her slivery bangs. "This is Hiro, but she doesn't talk much and she's quite shy around strangers. She'll warm up to you eventually." She explained with a faint smile. "Kin's the little one, she's only four years old, but she's not a handful or anything."

The little blonde girl gave a bright smile. "Hi!" She said in a small sweet voice.

Chouji returned the smile. "Hi there, I'm Chouji. Do you like Konoha so far?"

At this question the other girls looked up speechlessly. Kin nodded with a bubbly enthusiasm. "Oh yes! Nori Nii-chan says that if we're good, then we get to stay here. I'll be very good." She promised sweetly, as Nori's eyes widened in slight embarrassment.

Chouji didn't notice the older girl's reaction and he continued smiling as he knelt down to Kin's level. "I bet you will be." She beamed at this.

"I am Neji Hyuuga...welcome to the Leaf Village." Neji's voice carried the usual flat stoic tone but, though it lacked the same open warmth as the other previous voices, the girls didn't seem to notice.

Shino stared on ahead silently; he made no move to speak until Kiba gave him a subtle nudge with his elbow. "…..My name is Shino…..hello." He added as he received blank stares from the seven young girls.

Shikamaru stepped forward now that all the introductions had been made. "I asked my friends here to help me show all of you the village. Since I can't really take all of you to the places you want to go at once, one of us will be a guide to one of you, that way we can properly show you every aspect of the village that you might like to see." He told them smiling.

"….You mean….we'll be…separated?" Hiro's soft voice barely came out louder than a whisper. At this statement, the other girls' faces became alarmed.

"Not for very long. Each of you will get to go see the best places in village with your tour-buddy and when you're done, you'll meet back up with your sisters." He told them. "And if you start feeling like you want to go back earlier, that's perfectly fine. Where we go today is completely up to you." His calm, confident words soothed the girls and their worries.

The girls all looked to Nori and waited while she considered Shikamaru's plans. "Very well….but…my sisters…?" Her grey eyes stared at Shikamaru intently. He understood her unspoken question.

"They'll be in some of the best hands Konoha has to offer." He assured her with a genuine smile.

Nori nodded at his answer. "Which of us will go with whom?" She asked with interest.

Shikamaru replied without missing a beat. "Nori, you'll be going with Neji. He's good at keeping track of people so if you want to keep tabs on your sisters, just ask him." Nori nodded before approaching the dark-haired Hyuuga, with a hint of shyness in her stride.

"Chouji, you'll be going with Kin." He told his awaiting friend.

"Sure thing Shikamaru, we'll have a great time." Chouji then held his hand out to Kin who was more than glad to accept it with her tiny rounded fist.

"Naruto, you go with Akiko….don't do anything reckless…" He then thought of the Blonde's Sexy Jutsu. "….Or socially unacceptable." He added with a hard emphasis.

The Uzumaki just shrugged. "Yeah yeah yeah quit nagging me Shikamaru, you seriously act like I'm an idiot or something." The others sweat-dropped at this while Kiba mumbled something about Naruto possibly needing a babysitter as well and Shikamaru half-agreed.

"Lee, you and Emi are partners." He instructed.

"Yosh! And what excellent partners we will be! We will rule the day with our combined fiery passions of youth! Isn't that right, Emi?" He asked while leaping and posing in his excited state. Emi laughed and beamed with a shared excitement. "We shall begin now!" With that, he took hold of Emi's hand and was about to take off until Neji's sharp voice halted him.

"Lee! At least attempt to contain yourself long enough to think before you go charging off. There's no possible way that girl can keep up with your running speed." He chastised sternly.

Emi quickly broke in. "Oh but I'm really quite fast! I could do it!" She said with her green eyes shining brightly.

"Now that is truly the youthful spirit that I like to see! Let us run now together, run until the flames of our passions can burn no brighter!" At this, the two cheered before sprinting off from the playground.

"Emi...!" Nori called after her sister far too late. In seconds, the two runners had left nothing but a dust cloud behind them and their trail. She sighed with a huff. "She seldom ever listens after she gets worked up like that."

Neji gave a similar sigh, understanding the feeling perfectly. "I can say that I know exactly what that is like. No matter. Lee may be compulsive and manic but he is an excellent Shinobi and he'll keep her out of trouble." Nori relaxed a little a Neji's words.

Shikamaru shrugged at Lee's hasty exit and then looked to see that Naruto and Akiko were already making their way out of the playground. "Naruto, remember that we're meeting up at the hospital at the end of the day." He called to him.

"Yeah I got it Shikamaru, me and Akiko here are just going to the very best place in the whole Fire Country….Ichiraku's for lunch! See you later!" They turned the corner and were gone.

"Right then…Kiba, you, Akamaru and Kimiko are going together."

"Alright, good, I know just the spot that she'll want to see. Let's head out now." He said turning to Kimiko.

"Okay!" She followed along with Kiba and Akamaru, who happily trotted alongside her instead of being on his usual perch on Kiba's head.

"Shino, you're partnered with Hiro." Shikamaru informed the silent Aburame. "You know, I'd try heading out to the edge of the woods today by the stream. The weather's really nice and there's a lot to do out there, lots of pretty flowers and butterflies." He told Hiro who shyly stared up at him.

The tiny girl considered it before nodding, turning to Shino. "C-can we?" She asked him.

He too considered it before nodding. "Very well."

With that said, the silent duo made their way out of the park, leaving only Shikamaru and Michiko to be partnered. "Well, Michiko, you'll be my partner. Do you have any place in mind that you want to go?" He asked.

Michiko thought it over carefully. "Can we go someplace high up?" She asked him.

He looked at her quizzically but then nodded. "Yeah I don't see why not. Is that it?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. I want to see the village from somewhere high-up with a clear view." She informed him.

"Alright, I think I know just the right place. Later guys." He said to Chouji and Neji who had remained behind, before he and Michiko departed.

While Chouji was occupied listening to Kin chirrup away, Neji looked over at Nori whose eyes were furrowed in deep thought and concern.

"Well, is there any place you wish to see here in the village?" Neji prompted.

Nori shook her head. "I wouldn't know…."She said. "My sisters each have unique interests of some kind, but my time and interests are usually focused on my sisters. Where is it like you like to go in the village?"

Neji considered the question. Aside from his regular missions, he didn't have many hobbies or pastimes. He would spend most of his free time training with Tenten or Lee on occasion, but that was hardly an activity for a young civilian girl. He decided that it was at least something he could show her. "I can show you around the training grounds." He told her finally.

Nori nodded simply but respectfully. "Very well, thank you." She told him politely.

"Follow me please." And she compliantly did.


	5. Naruto and Akiko

**Chapter 5 (Naruto and Akiko)**

"So then, just when the bandit was going to finish off Sasuke, in comes me, Naruto Uzumaki! I clobbered the bandit until he begged for mercy and then carried Sasuke all the way back to Konoha where people lined up in the streets to cheer me on!" Naruto finished saying with epic intensity.

Akiko gazed up at Naruto, star-struck. "Then what happened?" She asked in a hushed voice of anticipation.

Naruto paused and then chuckled embarrassedly. "Then I woke up, heh heh." He admitted lifting his arms over behind his head. "But it was a really incredibly realistic dream." He assured the orange-haired girl.

Akiko burst out laughing. "Wow Naruto, you got me all worked up and excited over a little dream? What are some of your _real_ adventures like?" She asked him as they walked through the bustling streets of Konoha.

"Oh my really real adventures would be too intense and awesome to tell someone as young as you. I wouldn't want you to pass out from sheer awe of me when we're eating our ramen." He explained with a cocky grin.

"Oh please, Naruto! I'd just love to hear about all your adventures!" She pleaded with all her might.

"Well I don't know…" he began slowly in consideration as he grinned.

"Please!"

"Alright, but I'll start with the small ones first and maybe if you can handle those, then we'll work our way up to the really cool ones." He told her.

"Oh Yay! Thank you Naruto!" She happily exclaimed.

"Sure thing. Now enough silly talk, up ahead is Ichiraku's- home of the best ramen in the entire world!" Naruto declared as he and Akiko took off towards the small restaurant. He pushed past the hanging curtains and led Akiko up to a couple empty stools. "Hiya pops!" He greeted Teuchi as the older man was busying himself by preparing a fresh batch of noodles.

"Oh Naruto, back already for more ramen? You ate only just a little ago." Teuchi pointed out with a warm smile.

"It's not just for me; it's for my friend here, Akiko. She's new to the village so I decided that the first place she needed to see was Ichiraku's for a taste of your famous ramen!"

Akiko nodded her head happily. "Oh yes please!" She said sweetly with a bright smile.

Teuchi laughed good-naturedly. "Well if that's the case, she gets a free bowl, my treat." He returned with a warm smile to the young girl.

Akiko beamed at this and she bowed respectfully to the ramen-cooker, while Naruto tried to copy her sweet smile. "And that goes for me too, right Pops?" He asked with a little laugh.

Teuchi frowned. "You come here every day Naruto."

"Exactly, I'm your best costumer! I think that should count for something." Naruto told him quickly.

"Hmmm well if that's the case I should increase the tab on your meals, I'd make a fortune." Teuchi replied with a smirk as he rolled the fresh noodle dough.

Naruto sputtered with his mouth and eyes gaping like a choking fish all while Akiko pointed and laughed at him. "Aw come on old man, you wouldn't really do that to me, would you? Don't ignore me when I'm asking you a question old man!" Naruto exclaimed as Teuchi rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh Naruto, you know that dad's only kidding with you." A bright female voice said as Ayame stepped into the ramen shop. "Sorry I'm late dad!" She called apologetically to her bustling father.

Teuchi scowled but the playful tone was evident in his voice as he said "Well it's about time! I'm surprised you showed up at all after leaving your old man to slave himself for all these vicious customers!" He exclaimed dramatically, though glancing around the shop, the only customers to be found were Naruto and Akiko.

Ayame stuck her tongue out at her father as she slipped on an apron over her sundress. Then she turned to the waiting duo. "Having a nice day Naruto?" she asked kindly. "Oh I've never seen you before. Hello, I'm Ayame, what's your name?" She said with a smile.

Akiko smiled widely. "Akiko, I'm seven years old, and I'm new to the Leaf Village."

"It's very nice to meet you Akiko. You have very pretty hair." She told the girl.

The orange curls quivered happily. "Thank you; I'm the only one of my sisters who has it!" She told the young woman with innocent pride.

"How many sisters do you have Akiko?"

"I have six sisters. I'm a middle child, even though Michiko is the same age as me." She said.

"Six of them? My goodness, your parents must be distraught!" Ayame exclaimed playfully.

At this Akiko frowned and went silent. Ayame looked at the girl with concern at her sudden obvious mood change from happy and friendly to silent and saddened. "What's wrong?" She asked her quickly.

"Um…"Akiko's voice was no longer bright and loud. Her head sank forward and her carnation eyes seemed to dull a little. "It's nothing." She finished sadly, as she remembered that one of her parents was dead, and the surviving one had murdered her.

Naruto felt a stab of pain as he watched the small frame of the girl sink into itself, into such a quick depression that the energy that had followed the girl and had filled the room with her bright mirth diminished out of existence. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Akiko," he began. "Look up please." His own voice was softer and gentler than his regular tone as the girl hesitantly complied. "Will you smile?" He asked her.

She stared at him blankly and confused. "Wha?" she asked him.

"Smile." He repeated, flashing a smile of his own. "You've got a great smile Akiko, it lights up everything around you and makes the air feel warm and safe. Did you know that?" He asked her.

She looked puzzled as she thought about it. "No..." she admitted.

"Well, I swear that it's the truth. A smile like yours is a real gift, and you should use it as much as possibly you can. Remember that, okay?"

Akiko looked up into his warm blue eyes and felt his compassion as he smiled down at her. She felt herself warm up and found her own lips tugging upward. "Okay….I promise!" She told him.

"Thank you Akiko, I'll be holding you to that promise." He said. He suddenly perked up. "Hey, it looks like our ramen is ready!" He declared. Sure enough, two large, steamy bowls were placed down before each of them, and the thick salty smell of the broth made both their stomachs growl hungrily.

Naruto broke apart two pairs of chopsticks and handed one pair to Akiko. "Alrighty Akiko, let's dig in!" Naruto trapped a clump of noodles with his sticks and instantly began sucking them into his awaiting mouth. Akiko followed suit less enthusiastically with her first bite, but as the noodles went down her throat, she found herself diving into the rest of the bowl as quickly as Naruto. In minutes both bowls had been completely vacated of every last noodle. Akiko had to gasp for air; she had been eating so fast that she had been skipping continual breaths. "This was the best thing I've ever tasted!" She could barely contain her glee as she repeatedly bowed to Teuchi and Ayame. "Thank you so much for the ramen!"

The father and daughter laughed. "I don't think we've ever had such an enthusiastic fan, other than Naruto." Teuchi began with a smile.

"You very welcome Akiko." Ayame finished. Naruto had begun reaching into his orange pocket for his wallet. "Oh Naruto, this one's on me today." She gave him a knowing smile. "You earned it."

Naruto beamed gratefully. "Hey thanks you guys, you're the best!"

"You really are!" Akiko added for extra measure.

"Come back anytime we'd be glad to have you Akiko." Teuchi called as Naruto and Akiko made their way out of the curtain flaps.

Akiko was practically jumping with happiness as she and Naruto walked. "This was the best lunch ever Naruto! It really is the best ramen in the whole world!" She paused remembering something. "Does this mean that you'll tell me a story now?" She asked him eagerly.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah sure thing, let me think of one….hmmm" Naruto racked his brain for a tale. "Oh yeah I know one! See those faces carved into the mountain side?" He asked pointed out the four faces of the Leaf's Kages. "I once painted all over them, and even two Shinobi couldn't catch me afterwards!" He told her with a cocky grin.

Akiko gasped in amazement. "You mean you really climbed up there and painted those big faces and you didn't even get caught?"

"Well they found me eventually,"Naruto restated. "but not after I led them through a chase across the entire village!"

Akiko gazed up, a true admirer now of the blonde ninja. "That's so cool! Will you teach me how to pull off incredible pranks like that sometime Naruto?" She beseeched.

Naruto chuckled once more. "Well I promised that I'd keep you out of trouble…." He began, when he noticed that Akiko's face began to drop. "But what the heck, a harmless little joke's never hurt anyone right?" He finished with a foxy mischievous grin.

Akiko cheered. "Oh thank you Naruto!" A similar mischievous glint appeared in her own bright pink eyes as she said this.

Naruto gave her another warm smile and patted her head. "Any time Akiko."


	6. Chouji and Kin

**Chapter 6 (Chouji and Kin) **

"You alright up there, Kin?" Chouji asked glancing upward at the tiny girl who sat on top of his shoulders.

Kin giggled. "It's high up here, I'm like a bird!" She exclaimed, releasing her hold of Chouji's headwear to stretch out her chubby arms like wings. "Wee!" She said as she flapped them.

Chouji chuckled at the young girl's antics until he felt her beginning to slip off of his neck. "Whoa there!" He said as he quickly secured his grip around her legs dangling around his neck.

Kin was not deterred however and she merely took advantage of the firm hold by leaning backwards until she was hanging upside down on Chouji's broad back. "Now everything's flipped around, Chouji!" She informed him happily.

Chouji laughed aloud and continued making his way through the streets of Konoha, not minding the attention that the cute girl was drawing to herself and him. He and Kin had spent a bit more time at the playground after the others had departed, until the little girl felt the need to go see the other parts of the village as her older sisters had. Chouji had decided it was fine and was now moving towards a particular shop that he wanted the girl to see. "Hey Kin, we're here." He told her.

He felt the little frame against his back shift in response to his words and then rock back and forth as she attempted to life the rest of her body into an upright position. She giggled. "Chouji, I'm stuck!"

Chouji paused in his walk. "Okay Kin, I'm going to flip you over so that I can set you back down, okay? Ready?" He asked over his shoulder.

Kin nodded. "Uh-huh."

"One, two, three!" Chouji carefully flipped the girl onto her stomach, while she was still draped over his shoulder. Then he slowly pulled her back over, and placed her gently back on the ground where she beamed up at him happily.

"Hi Chouji!" She greeted unnecessarily while giggling.

Chouji ruffled the hair on top of her blonde head. "Hi there, Kin. Now look, we've arrived at that neat place I was telling you about." He gestured to the quaint shop in front of them. "This is the Yamanaka flower shop." He told her.

"Oooh flowers?" Kind asked with interest.

Chouji nodded. "A good friend of mine works here, her family owns the shop. Want to go inside?" He asked.

"Uh-huh!" She took his hand before he even had to offer it and pulled him along with her inside the door.

At the counter, idly reading a fashion magazine was a girl with a cute blonde ponytail wearing an orange t-shirt and some light shorts. She looked up as the bells above the door jingled, and smiled when she saw Chouji. "Hey Chouji, what are you doing here?" Ino asked curiously.

Chouji returned the smile. "Hiya Ino." He began, looking down to see that Kin had slipped out of his hand and was gazing up at Ino.

"You're pretty!" She told the girl with a shy smile.

Ino's smile instantly brightened as she noticed the little girl. "Oh Chouji she's so cute! Is she your little sister?" She asked glancing over at the boy.

Chouji grinned. "Nah, Kin and I are just new friends. I was showing her around the village and wanted her to meet you and see the shop." He explained.

"Really? Wow, she looks so much like you!" Ino walked along the counter until she was in front of Kin. "So Kin's your name? That's adorable, and it suits you too." She winked, much to the delight of Kin. "How old are you?"

She counted off four fingers. "This many."

"Oh Chouji, she's such a sweetheart. It's strange that I haven't seen her around the village before." Ino stated.

Chouji shrugged. "She's new here, along with her sisters, but, uh, I'll explain that later." He told his teammate.

At this, Ino looked at Chouji inquiringly but let it go to turn back to the little girl. "So Kin, do you like flowers?" She asked, kneeling down to the girl's level.

Kin nodded her head furiously. "Uh-huh." She said.

Ino smiled. "Well how about you look around the shop and pick your favorite one, and I'll let you keep it as a welcoming gift." She suggested.

Kin squealed with glee. "Oh thank you!" She said as her little legs took off down the aisles.

Ino watched as the girl raced off before turning to Chouji. "So what's there to explain Chouji?" She asked.

Chouji held a finger to his lips to signal to speak quietly. He then explained the situation to Ino in hushed tones, including the details of the girl's life and the mission he shared with Shikamaru and the others. By the time he was done, Ino was frowning and her blue eyes were furrowed in sadness. "How awful…"she began. "That poor little thing." She looked over at the blonde child in sympathy.

"Yeah I know, but that's why Shikamaru and the rest of us are watching all of them, to keep them safe from that ever happening to them again." He said. "I just hope that the Intel division will weed out the mole soon and that a force can be sent to get rid of the guy for good." He finished.

Ino nodded in agreement, but she couldn't help but to smirk at a thought that had just occurred to her. "So Lady Tsunade really placed _Shikamaru _in charge of all this? Wow, he must be miserable right now!" She laughed at the mental image. "What was she thinking?"

Chouji shrugged but his smile never wavered. "Well, you know Shikamaru; he's a great planner and organizer, a capable ninja, and he's pretty good with kids, though he probably wouldn't admit it." He pointed out.

Ino gave a half-nod but still looked rather amused with the thought of her lazy partner serving as a babysitter. Kin suddenly came back over to the two, holding gently between her tiny hands, a brilliant yellow flower. "I found it!" She declared holding it up for them to see.

Ino examined the flower and gave a sincere smile of approval. "That's a yellow carnation." She informed the small girl. "It's an excellent pick for you because this particular flower represents cheerfulness." She explained.

Kin beamed at the knowledge and gave a little bow of her head. "Thank you again Ino, it's so beautiful!"

"You're welcome Kin." She said returning the bright smile. She then turned to Chouji. "Take good care of her, and if you need any help just come ask me." She told him, giving him a good-natured poke.

Chouji nodded. "Sure thing Ino, you'll be the first to know if I have any trouble." He replied. At that moment Chouji jumped in alarm as he heard a crash of voluminous cackles of laughter outside of the shop, zooming by in an instant and fading away as the source of the noise distanced itself from the shop. He spun around to see what the source of the noise had been just in time to see an older man racing down the road shouting something that sounded a lot like…

"Was that Naruto?" Ino asked in disbelief.

As if on cue, the man bellowed out "Naruto! When I catch you you're going to get it!" shaking his fist vehemently as he did. He continued racing down the busy streets trying to push past the walking people staring at him blankly as he screamed furiously at the fleeing boy.

Chouji cocked his head to the side and sighed. "Well I guess it makes sense that that's how Naruto would spend his time with his assigned girl." He stated aloud.

Ino gaped at him. "You mean Shikamaru really placed Naruto in charge of a little girl's welfare? What was _he_ thinking?" She exclaimed. "That poor girl…"

Kin spoke up. "Oh, Akiko just passed by? Aw, I wish I could've stopped her, I want to show her my new flower." She said with sad disappointment.

Chouji gave the girl a comforting pat. "Don't worry about it, Kin. You'll get to show all of your sisters your new flower later when we go back to your wing at the hospital." He assured her.

She considered this statement and then smiled. "Okay Chouji. But why was Ino worried about Akiko?" she asked with curiosity.

Ino gave a shrug as she laughed a little. "Well, Naruto's got quite a reputation as a troublemaker, so…" She was cut off.

"Trouble? Akiko's going to get in trouble?" She cried in alarm. "Oh no, if we get in trouble, then we can't stay in the village!" Tears welled up in her wide brown eyes.

Ino made amends. "Oh no, sweetie, I didn't _really_ mean trouble." She began quickly while laughing unsteadily.

Kin looked up. "Huh?"

Ino smiled. "What I meant was that Naruto is a bit of a prankster; he likes to joke around and stuff like that, nothing serious. Your sis won't get in trouble whatsoever." She assured promisingly.

Kin eyes became hopeful. "Really?" She asked, looking to Chouji for extra feedback.

They both nodded and replied in unison with enthusiastic tones. "Uh-huh!"

Kin's eyes dried and she beamed. "Oh good!" She exclaimed in relief.

Chouji nodded before turning to Ino. "Well, I think we're going to shove off now, there's another spot in the village that I want to show Kin before the day's over." He told her.

The blonde nodded. "Sure thing Chouji, take care. Have a nice time Kin!" She called as the duo made their way towards the door.

"Bye-bye Ino!" Kin said, waving behind her. The two were then back in the market streets of Konoha, and Chouji took up Kin's free hand, her other hand holding her bright yellow flower, and he began to lead them once again up the road. In a few moments, he had them make a left turn into a short alley with a stair-case leading up the side of one building, and he helped her climb up the steep steps, which were almost too high for her short legs. As they reached the top of the stairs, he led them off to the right of the rooftop where a bench was placed under some shading tarps.

As they sat on the bench seats, Chouji tilted his bead back so he could gaze up at the clear blue sky. "This Kin is a very special spot in Konoha." He began. "Want to know why?"

The blonde girl was engrossed with interest. "Uh-huh."

Chouji told her. "This is the spot where I met my best friend in the whole world. We never really knew each other before that time; we were just kids who saw each other in town when all the other children would gather together to play games." He said. "Most of the other kids wouldn't let me play because they didn't like me and weren't willing to accept my differences, but when I came up here to feel sorry for myself, Shikamaru sat with me and he accepted the person I really was despite my differences. We've been best friends ever since." He told her.

She smiled softly at his words. "I like that story." She said.

Chouji nodded. "But the most important part of it is to remember that no matter how different you may be, or sad you may feel, things can always change for the better by a simple act of kindheartedness and acceptance of others. That's what makes the Leaf Village so great. We're one big family that cares for each other no matter what, we always take care of our own, and we'll never abandon anyone." He finished.

Kin stared at him in deep thought and contemplation. "You may not fully understand it until you're older, but I wanted to tell you that myself." He explained. Then, reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a bag of barbecue flavored chips and opened the plastic seal. Then smiling widely, he held out the chips for Kin to take. "Welcome to the Leaf Village Kin."


	7. Shino and Hiro

**Author's Note: Hello Readers, I just realized today that I haven't been writing any notes concerning the story! Firstly, thank you so much for the reviews, they really make the writing process rewarding and interesting! Secondly, it's my goal to put up at least one new chapter every week but if I don't do that, I hope you'll forgive me. Thirdly, ENJOY! **

**Chapter 7 (Shino and Hiro)**

Shino had never experienced an uncomfortable silence. Not until he began his walk with a little girl named Hiro, whose safety and well-being was his responsibility. Silent was what the introverted Aburame was accustomed to be; the only exceptions to this rule lied in those select few moments when he would try to voice his thoughts or opinions on a matter while in the company of his comrades. But those would very rarely end as successful endeavors anyways. No, it seemed quite apparent that his comrades were more accustomed to his silence than even he was. From his lineage of being born an Aburame, to his thorough quiet mannerisms of thought and communication, it could be concluded that Shino was not a people person. Now Shino was pondering the strange mannerisms of this silver-haired child, mannerisms that, perhaps, reflected his own. The way her eyes were always covered with a sheet of bangs, the constant silence until given reason to speak, the way her eyes would dart around, always following her surroundings and then analyzing them in her mind, Shino wondered if traveling with this girl was the same to his comrades as traveling in his own company.

Today, this mission prompted Shino to be the extrovert, as far as his mannerisms could allow him to be. Why? Simply because Shino could never understand why everyone else could be so at ease in a crowd, yet he himself remains on edge, and why whenever he made his own attempts to be social with his comrades, he would either be ignored, or would cause discomfort among his peers. Today, it was he who would be making the attempts of small-talk and conversation with this girl, so then he perhaps could make more conclusions about himself and learn from them. He would begin now.

"You are six years old, correct?" He asked her for confirmation.

Hiro looked up at him with startled eyes, but then quickly resumed avoiding eye contact. "Y-yes." She answered in her whisper-like voice.

Shino processed this. "You act very unusually for a child your age." He remarked. Her expression was blank. "Why? Because most children your age even shy ones, carry positive mannerisms and energy in response to different aspects of their surroundings. You carry a reserved mannerism of discomfort despite your surroundings, and react very little to them." He noted.

"Um….I'm sorry." She told him, looking further down.

Shino made a note of this reaction in his mind and concluded that the reason for the girl's behavior was insecurity issues. _A logical conclusion, as she was raised in a hostile environment along with six other girls, creating a feeling a sibling rivalry and a feeling of unequal comparison to them. _"I know this only because I too, display such mannerisms, even and perhaps especially, with my companions." He informed her.

She was silent once more.

"I am not uncomfortable with silence. I find several of my companions to be too talkative and hyper in their behaviors, but they still receive more positive results from these mannerisms than I do by being quiet."

Hiro was still silent.

"Therefore I do not fault you, and in turn, I can successfully empathize with your behavior." He concluded.

"Um….thank you..." The statement came out more as a question by her quiet tone.

From there Shino went back to silence as they walked along the peaceful trail in the woods. They were coming up to the end of the trail which would put them at a little field with a stream and many wildflowers growing along it. This was an area he knew very well, as he often came here with his teammates, Kiba and Hinata, to train. He hoped that it would prove to be a good environment for Hiro; he was interested in seeing her other tendencies in relation to her location. Shino wondered for a moment if perhaps Hiro was merely unsettled because he himself was not a socially competent person. It was possible that had she been partnered with Naruto or Lee, that she would be more at ease and open, in which case, his own mannerisms were to blame for her silence and discomfort, and his attempts to put her at ease may very well be the cause of her uneasiness. At this, Shino frowned to himself.

As Shino pondered, the two came out from the path and were then surrounded by lush green grass, a small babbling brook of crystal blue water, and a plethora of wildflowers advertising every shade of the rainbow. Hiro's hazel eyes widened under her bangs at the pleasant scenery; Shino was careful to note this. She took a few hesitant steps forward, before walking amidst the body of flowers, her eyes taking in their colors and smells. Did she almost smile? Shino wasn't sure. It made him encouraged though to continue encouraging positive emotions from the girl.

"Do you like flowers?" He inquired.

Again, the girl seemed startled by his speaking, but she answered. "I d-do." She began. Her eyes lifted to scan the area. "It's s-strange….that there are no butterflies." She finished, looking down in disappointment.

Shino nodded. "I agree. At this time of day, it is most unusual for insects to not be actively moving about this area." He paused. "Do you like butterflies very much?" He asked.

She nodded. "Y-yes….and other bugs….bugs are…" She thought about it. "Fascinating…and easy to relate to." She added.

Shino nodded slowly and then raised his arms up out of his pockets, as he simultaneously knelt to the ground. He understood what means he required to connect with the girl on a social level. Placing his palms flat on the ground, Shino executed his Bug Summoning Jutsu, and a pale web of chakra extended from his hands all across the ground. Hiro watched him curiously and silently, when she noticed movement from the corner of her eyes. A large black beetle had crawled out from under a fallen log, followed by worms, grubs, roly-poly bugs, ants, several spiders, and other various insects of different shapes, sizes, and colors. Stray dragonflies flew forward from the stream, while some water-striders accompanied them. Lastly several bright butterflies and earthy colored moths lightly flitted their way down Shino's line of chakra web; all while Hiro stared in amazement.

"How-how did you do that?" She asked him in wonderment.

Shino stood as the bugs now were circled around him and Hiro. "I am naturally in tuned physically with insects, because I am of the Aburame clan, and I myself serve as a physical host for the unique Kikaichu beetles. Because of this, I am capable of summoning insects at will." He explained matter-of-factly.

Hiro's eyes widened. "R-really? You're a host to bugs?" She inquired.

This was it- the moment that would determine if Shino's efforts would prove successful, or in vain. He would now demonstrate his inherited family ability that caused so many to be disgusted or alarmed by his presence and he would demonstrate it in front of a timid little girl. Shino stretched out his arms once again, and let loose a small stream of Kikaichu beetles, their small wings humming in unison as they flew in their light swarm.

Hiro nearly gaped at Shino in response. Nearly. "D-d-does that hurt?" She finally asked quietly.

"No, not in the slightest. My body is perfectly synchronized with the Kikaichu; I serve as their host and nest while in turn, they serve me for various tasks of battle, reconnaissance, and tracking when I am on missions." He told her.

She cocked her head slightly as she stared. She seemed to be thinking carefully over his words and processing them. Finally, she spoke again. "That must be nice…..you're never alone." She stated thoughtfully.

Shino was almost startled by this observation. Almost. He had never anticipated such a reply and was now in wonderment of the small girl. Indeed, that had always been a fact of comfort to him, the constant companionship of his beetles wherever he went. Never alone. However, upon realizing this, it had made him more determined to become closer with his other companions, however incompetent he might still prove to be at this objective. And this girl had made the same conclusion in seconds. Shino hesitated before speaking. "I name them, though most people find this to be a strange behavior, as they do not understand insects the way that I do." He told her.

Hiro nodded understandingly. "I did that too back at the camp. There were always plenty of bugs and I'd name the ones that I found. My sisters thought it was strange." She said, with a frown.

Shino nodded once, before noticing something. "You are speaking more than you did before." He told her bluntly.

Hiro's eyes widened a little. "I am…"she said thoughtfully, her silvery eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated this. Then suddenly and to both their surprise, she smiled just a little. "I think it's easy to talk to you because we're a lot alike. Aren't we?" She asked for confirmation.

Shino nodded again. "Yes, as it turns out, we are." He replied, to her relief. "Shikamaru did well to partner us together." He stated, noting that for a moment, his regular vocal inflection had changed. It had gone softer….lighter…. not as flat as the tone he normally carried. He would have to investigate this occurrence later on to learn what it meant. Meanwhile, Hiro nodded in agreement before settling down on the soft grass in the midst of several pretty butterflies.

"So do bugs understand you when you talk to them?" She asked him, while glancing at the butterflies.

"They understand me, but not by interpreting spoken words. Communication with insects varies depending on species; each has its own specific form of communication, usually by actions or scents. The Kikaichu understand me by following my movements and chakra flow as signals for various commands." He explained.

"And do they like you?" She asked him while watching the small beetles on his arms march together along his body.

"Bugs do not have emotional responses like humans; therefore they do not 'like' things as a person would 'like' things. However, the Kikaichu and I live in perfect symbiosis with one another; therefore they do feel a certain connection with me that would be the closest thing to 'like'." He told her.

Hiro allowed another small smile to form. "I've never really talked to anybody so much before, Shino. Not including my sister Michiko, of everyone I talk with her the most." She told him. "It's nice, because even Michiko isn't like me; she's really smart and can talk anytime she wants to." She finished.

"That was the first time you addressed me by name. We have reached a first-name basis for affiliation with one another. Such association can lead to a closer bond of companionship…Hiro." He added, as his voice once again was less flat than usual. Then, Shino understood the cause for this phenomenon as he watched Hiro's face brighten at his remark. It was happiness. With that, Shino slipped his hands back into his pockets, and stood pondering quietly while Hiro, in twin silence, gazed happily at the butterflies and the flowers. It was happiness indeed. Why? Because Shino had successfully made a new friend.


	8. Lee and Emi

**It's me again, Saphirewolf. Hey readers, I'm sorry if the story is moving a little slow right now, there will be more action-stuff to come, but I wanted each little duo to have its own scene to show the various relationships. Shino's I tried to especially make it feel more analytical and serious but this next one will have some comedy. Here goes!**

**Chapter 8 (Lee and Emi)**

"Tell me Emi, what is my time?" Rock Lee called as he came skidding to a halt in front of the brown-haired, eight year-old girl. He had just finished his laps around the running track, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. After having raced off from the others at Lee's tremendous speed, the two eventually had found themselves at the gym where Gai Sensei would sometimes take Lee to work out and train.

Emi grinned with her green eyes widened brightly. "Five minutes! I can't believe you can run a mile that quickly!" She exclaimed in amazement.

Despite the praise, Lee frowned. "My record is 4 minutes and 36 seconds. It seems that I have failed to show you my true abilities, Emi." He confessed in disappointment. "No matter! I will make amends for my failure promptly. Observe as I execute 50 back hand springs in a row without fail! If I do not succeed, then I will sprint 30 stair laps along the Konoha stadium!" He declared as he posed to begin his self-made challenge.

Emi intervened. "Oh but Lee, that's okay!" She quickly assured him. "You can do that later, but right now I was hoping that we could play a game together." She requested with a winning smile.

Lee beamed. "But of course my spirited partner, we shall play any game that your heart desires! What would you like to play first?" He asked.

Emi considered it. "I don't really know….um….we could play jump-rope, or hopscotch, or tag…" She paused to consider more games.

"_OR _we could play tag while jumping rope over a hopscotch course extended for fifty meters!" Le interrupted with a grin.

Emi laughed at his suggestion. "Lee, you're so funny!" She told him with genuine honesty. The girl didn't fully realize that the vigorous green youth of Konoha meant every word.

"You are absolutely right, Emi, that game would be far too easy! We shall do all those things at once while wearing roller-blades!" He took off towards the gymnasium's supply closet to retrieve the necessary supplies.

Emi cocked her head at him as she watched him race off. She imagined that the game no doubt would be easy enough for him but as for herself…..she doubted her capability. Still, it was nice to get to be out and play with such a friendly guide to hang out with. She'd never been so free to have fun before. The feeling was, in a word, indescribable for the young girl and if being free meant playing near impossible games with Rock Lee, she'd do it for an eternity. Rock Lee came jogging back over, around one arm was slung a jump-rope, looped through the other was the handle of a bucket of chalk, and balanced on his sternum were a pair of roller blades.

"Are you ready Emi?" He asked over the pile of supplies in his arms.

Emi nodded. "I'll try my best." She promised him, and inwardly, herself.

Lee set to work on drawing out a rather lengthy hopscotch course, while Emi stood by patiently waiting. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and she step forward towards the track. _He could do it in less than five minutes….what can I do it in? _She asked herself silently.

She realized that there was only one way to find out. Without delay or hesitation, Emi took off down the straight away of the large track. Her long brown hair flowed smoothly and securely in its ponytail down her neck as she ran, she could feel the current of wind her speed was making as the breeze traced down her back. She didn't let her feet land heavily on the rubber turf; her feet were flying out beneath her legs as she turned the curve of the track. She was on the next straightaway and became determined by the stretch of distance before her to increase her speed. She reminded herself to keep her breathing smooth and strong as she sped along; she would reach the second curve of the oval track soon. She made the curve and was back running on the first straightaway.

Emi repeated the cycle of her running on the oval stretch of track until she was gasping hard for oxygen on the final straightway of the final lap. Closer, closer, she had no idea how long she had been running, but she was almost there and…...-No! She felt her left calf cramp in abrupt protest to her final pushed attempt at a sprint. Losing her balance to the sharp pain, she fell forward and collided into the rough ground beneath her.

Emi pushed herself up with her torn-up hands that had taken a good bit of damage from catching her fall. She looked and saw that her legs too had been awfully scraped up by the fall as she was wearing shorts. "No...!" Emi moaned in frustrated protest. "I was so close….and I would've made it if I had only stretched first before just taking off like that!...-"

"Emi!" Rock Lee had just come running to her side. "What a marvelous effort you made!" He was grinning at her brighter than he ever had before. "I am most impressed!" He exclaimed.

Emi looked at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean, Lee? I failed to even finish the final lap, and I know that my time was nowhere near yours." She said dismally.

Lee's grin didn't fade; remarkably, it even managed to grow bigger. "Exactly! You took on a challenge that was far greater than yourself, despite the fact that there was no way you could succeed, but you did it with such a determined spirit that it kept you going and made you give it your all to the end! Such a spirit can only be applauded, even upon failure." He told her.

Emi didn't seem very convinced. "I suppose, but…."

"But nothing! A Shinobi couldn't have done it better!" He leaned down to examine her legs and hands. "Unfortunately though, even I must admit the proper recuperation for injuries is the best way to deal with such wounds before strenuous activities. We will have to play our game later, after you have healed." He told her firmly.

Emi sighed and nodded. "Okay, Lee."

"Oh and Emi," Lee continued. "I was rooting for you all the way. You are a most excellent runner and you'll get only better as you get older, if you continue to hone your skills." Lee told her giving her a thumbs-up. "Now, to find a more suitable activity for us to do….."Lee paused as he brainstormed for a suitable activity. Suddenly, he burst out, "I got it!"

….._**A few minutes later….**_

"Um, Lee?" Emi started, her voice choking up on contained laughter. "Are you sure about _this_ game? Cause we can play something….anything else." She told him with a quivering smile.

"Why should we, when this is a most youthful game for young females such as yourself, and I am more than prepared to play with you!" Lee boldly declared back.

"Yes, that is true," Emi agreed, snickering between words. He was definitely more prepared than she was. That was the sad thing. "Lee," She paused to giggle under her breath. "Where exactly did you _get_ that?" She asked gesturing to his new get-up, for the Green Beast of Konoha was now wearing a lacey pink dress of cascading ruffles cutting off above the knees, showing his regular green spandex underneath. On his head he wore a large white bonnet to accompany the dress, and on his feet were light pink heeled sandals. It could be noted that he looked very much like a Little Bo Peep going to yoga class.

Lee grinned. "Gai-Sensei once said that a fine ninja always knows where to acquire the necessary tools to complete a mission, no matter what they may be!" He explained eloquently.

"So….you know where to find girly dress up clothes at a last-minute basis?"

"Of course I do!" He replied exuberantly, as if there was nothing at all unusual about this fact. "Why wouldn't I?"

Emi noted the way that the dress swayed and puffed out as he moved and she could only burst out laughing at the display. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to play something else?" She tried asking again.

"A ninja must keep an open-mind, Emi! I am willing to try anything once, even if it means getting in touch with my feminine side, for there is no shame in that!" He declared proudly.

Emi shrugged. "Okaay." She finally gave in with a smile. "If you say so. Let me look through the other costumes you brought with you." She said kneeling down to rifle through the pile of clothes that Lee had so eagerly retrieved for their game.

As she was holding up a powder-blue princess gown, she turned to Lee again with a curious smile. "Just wondering though Lee," She began.

"Anything, my inquisitive partner, ask away!" He insisted, beaming encouragingly at the brown-haired girl.

"Why didn't you pack any guy dress up costumes?"

Lee's eyes popped open at the question. "Huh" He said as he paused to consider the question."….well, youthful Emi, I suppose the only logical answer is…..-" He was cut off by an incredulous tone behind him.

"Lee?" It was the voice of a disbelieving female.

Lee spun around and beheld the wide open brown eyes of Tenten, her twin buns tilted sideways as she cocked her head at him. She stared for a moment at him, Lee stared back, and Emi stared at both of them interchanging between them. Finally, Tenten sighed, shaking her head at her odd partner. "I guess I can honestly say that this doesn't surprise me." She decided with finality.

"What? It doesn't? No wait Tenten, let me explain!" Lee called at her as she turned and began walking away.

"No, no, no, Lee, you don't need to explain anything thing to me. I'm just going to act like this never happened." She told him over her shoulder. "Just promise me that you won't start wearing things like that on our missions. I would die to be seen with you."

"Tenten wait!" He called desperately again. She had already walked away.

Lee sighed and dropped his head in defeat. "Dear me, what an awful chance encounter, and with such circumstances!" He exclaimed unhappily.

Emi gazed at him sympathetically. "Is she your girlfriend?" She inquired curiously.

Lee actually chuckled. "Oh no, Tenten is only my female teammate. I do not yet have a girlfriend." He stated. Suddenly he perked up. "At least I may be grateful that the flower that my heart _does _belong to was not here to make the same misconception." He said, sighing in relief with a smile.

"Lee?"

The dark-haired youth turned slowly in horror as he now beheld the soft green eyes of Sakura Haruno popping out at him. Sakura quickly closed her gaping mouth as she looked at Lee up and down, her eyes analyzing the frilly pink dress, the heeled sandals, the fluffy bonnet. "Uhhh…" Sakura began at a loss of words. Then, forcing strained smile on her face she gave him a little wave. "Hi Lee?" The greeting came out as an uncertain question.

"Sakura-chan, I already know what you must be thinking, please allow me to just explain-"

"Oh I'm sorry Lee, but I was just taking my break from the hospital, I need to get back there right away!" She told him quickly. With that, she spun on her heels, and awkwardly shuffled speedily away.

Lee extended a desperate pleading hand after her, but let it drop in defeat. Emi cocked a knowing head at him. "Was _that_ your, um, 'flower'?" She asked him, though she was fairly certain of the answer.

Lee nodded dismally. "This has not been my day of excellent circumstances." He sighed pathetically. "It will be most difficult to explain this to her….what she must think of me now!" He cried out emotively.

Emi frowned in sympathy for the disheartened boy. "Don't worry Lee; I'm sure it'll work out." Suddenly she smiled brightly. "Hey, Lee, didn't she say she was going back to the hospital?" She asked him.

Lee nodded, looking unsure of what she was getting at.

"Well, we have to go back there today. You can explain it to her then, and I'll help explain that we were just playing a game. Okay?" She asked him with a smile.

Lee perked up instantly. "That is a most brilliant idea, Emi!" He said grinning. "You are a bright youthful girl indeed! I am most delighted that we are partners, but also friends!" He told her with happy sincerity.

Emi nodded with shared enthusiasm. "Me too, Lee! I hope that we'll be friends for a long time."

"Why not forever, Emi? Great friendships are meant to last throughout all of time, never to end!" Lee told her, giving her a thumbs-up.

Emi beamed. "I'd like that a lot, Lee." She replied thinking of how she'd never had a friend outside of her sisters before, and it was exciting and made her feel warm and accomplished inside. She suddenly laughed again, looking at Lee's costume. "You know, Lee, you can take that off now. I think we've played enough with those today." She suggested helpfully.

Lee gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh right, I suppose you are correct, radiant Emi." He pulled off the bonnet and the dress so that he was back to wearing his normal green attire. He knelt down to take off the heels, when he paused thoughtfully. "You know, these heels make walking normally quite a challenge." He stated considerately. "Perhaps I shall use them as a new training method for my balance and coordination!" He exclaimed. "Imagine the skills I would hone if I ran laps around Konoha while wearing these!"

Emi did so, picturing an oblivious Lee sprinting throughout the town, completely missing all the shocked stares he'd be receiving for his choice of footwear. "Um, Lee? Maybe you should only use them at nighttime." She suggested with a half-smile.

Lee, realizing what she meant by the polite suggestion, laughed nervously. "Oh right. Then again, maybe not."

**LOL just so you guys know, I am not insinuating that Lee is gay. Then again, he might be bi, but either way, he's just so much fun to write about. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


End file.
